pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Pop Bands/Transcript
Act I (Scene starts at the Flynn-Fletcher house, in the Music Room. Ivan is seen playing on the keyboard. He plays the first few notes of "The Final Countdown" by Europe. He screws up.) Ivan: Damn it! (He tries again, but screws up once more) Ivan: D'oh! (Scene cuts to the backyard, where Phineas & Ferb hear Ivan's music as he screws up) Ivan: Глупые ноты! (Lousy notes!) Phineas: I think Ivan needs some practice. (Scene cuts to Candace's room. She heard Ivan's music as he yet again screws up. Ivan grunts in anger, rips the notes apart. Candace goes inside the Music Room.) Candace: Ivan, what's wrong? Ivan: I can't even play the Final Countdown right on the keyboard! Candace: Don't worry. Even professionals screw up at times. Ivan: Don't you see, Candace? Music is my dream & passion. Someday I wish to be in a band. But I'm not joining the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones band, not after that reunion tour. Candace: Boy, do I know that feeling! I was about to become a star, when suddenly everything went black. I was so close! Ivan: Not to worry, darling. You'll get your chance in the band soon enough. I better ask Jeremy to let him join my band! Hey, where's Perry? (Perry enters the hideout) Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz & Mark Brown are currently planning to build an auto tune machine to make their own voices autotuned. Now hurry up and stop them! Good luck! Act II (Scene cuts to Jeremy's house, where Ivan is seen with Jeremy, who looks angry) Ivan: Can I join your band, Jeremy? Jeremy: Absolutely not! Ivan: But I listen to your songs! You owe me, Jeremy! Jeremy: I really appreciate your help, Ivan, but my band is already full. Ivan: Aw, man! That's lame! Why can't I be your backup keyboardist or bass guitarist? Jeremy: I'm really sorry. Ivan: I understand, but look at Marty the Rabbit Boy & his musical blender over here! (While Ivan keeps talking, scene pans to across the street, where Marty the Rabbit Boy & his musical blender are sitting, as Marty plays E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S. on his blender.) He got famous, right? All he needed was a blender! And I'm like one of the few people who didn't mistake him or the musical blender for Phineas or Ferb. (Coltrane goes to Jeremy, sees Ivan) Coltrane: Look, why don't you start your own band? Ivan: Hey, yeah! You just gave me an idea! Thanks, Coltrane! Coltrane: Don't mention it! Jeremy: How does he know your name? Coltrane: He might have looked our band up on the Internet. ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.! ♪ (Perry enters without his hat on, where Doofenshmirtz & Mark are building an auto-tune machine, complete with a laser) Mark: Ah, Perry the Platypus! Doofenshmirtz: How were you able to tell that's Perry when he's not holding his hat? Mark: Because I've seen him numerous times without his hat on, idiot! Doofenshmirtz: Hey, nobody calls me an idiot! Mark: Shut up, clod! Doofenshmirtz: (Sighs) (To Perry) Anyway, BEHOLD! The Autotune-inator! With it we can enable it to make our voices autotuned! Watch. (Mark pushes the button, the laser fires at Doofenshmirtz) ♪ You see? ♪ Mark: It also has an undo option! (presses the button marked "UNDO", the laser fires at Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: Now who are we gonna use it on other than us? Act III (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher garage, where Ivan is holding auditions. Stacy enters.) Stacy: Hi, Ivan! Whatcha doin'? Isabella: (off-screen) Hey! That's my line! Stacy: Sorry! Ivan: Hey, Stacy! You see, I'm making an audition for a new band I'm making called "Heavenboy". And I thought, you would be the judge of auditions! Stacy: How nice of you! But, what kind of music do you play? Ivan: New wave, synthpop & rock that sounds so modern, yet so retro at the same time, like 80's retro. I am the keyboardist and I'm also the lead singer. So what we need now is a guitarist, a bass guitarist, a drummer and another singer. Stacy: OK, let's do this! (Scene cuts to Adam, as he's playing the guitar, Stacy & Ivan applaud, they mark off "Guitarist" off the list, then Cameron is seen playing bass. Stacy & Ivan applaud, they mark off "Bass guitarist" off the list, then Irving is seen playing the drums. Stacy & Ivan applaud, they mark off "Drummer" off the list, and then Candace is seen singing Lindana's song.) Candace: ♪ I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! ♪ Ivan: (over Candace's singing) Wow, she's a great singer! Stacy: I would obviously put her on your band. (They both applaud & Ivan marks off "Singer" off the list.) Candace: Thank you, thank you! Ivan: I'll meet you four tommorow at 9:00 AM. Got it? Alright, catch you later. (Scene cuts to Jeremy's house) Jeremy: (Plays bass & hits a sour note) Darn. Coltrane: Dude, you gotta try better than that. (Jeremy's phone rings) Who's that calling you now? Jeremy: It's Candace. (answers) Hello? Candace: (on phone) Hi, Jeremy! How are you doing? Jeremy: We were just rehearsing our gig, would you like to join the band? Candace: I'm flattered, Jeremy, I really am, but the answer is a seductive no. Jeremy: Why not? Candace: Because I've heard your band is already full enough as is. Also, I've got started in a new band as a PERMANENT member! Can you believe it? Jeremy: What kind of band? Candace: The band called Heavenboy, the band that combines 80's pop & rock with modern indie music sounds. I'm one of the singers! (screeches in excitement) Can't talk now, gotta go, bye! (hangs up) Jeremy: Did you give Ivan the idea to start a new band? Coltrane: Yes, yes I did. Act IV Act V Act VI Act VII Act VIII Act IX Act X End Credits Category:Transcripts Category:The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb